minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Flyingaero119
"We have everything we need, save for cow's leather." -'Flyingaero119 '''to' TheCarlagas, regarding the inventory of [[Basra|'''Basra]].' "''Was he evil? Definitely not. Was he a tyrant? That's one for the historians to answer." -'''Flyingaero119, referring to F1sh98 Flyingaero119 ''(a.k.a Aero, or Caliph Aero) was a player on the '''MinecraftPlanetEarth server', before he silently disappeared following a resignation statement on his wall here on the Wiki. He once served as Chairman of the Zeal Union, and was the former ruler of the Abbasid Caliphate before it was reformed into the Imperium of Anetalia. He is good friends with TheCarlagas, Bravo8675309, and akanati, among others, and has been known to donate semi-generous amounts of money to many players. He was considered by many players a traitor to the community due to his defense of F1sh98 and the incidents with Jericho, though his reputation seems to have recovered in a successor community after what Aero calls a "brutal severing of relations" occurred in April of 2016. Server Biography '''Flyingaero119 '''joined the server sometime in the Summer of 2014, and was the founder of Tasiilak and Basra. He was once a key member of the Illuminati, and has lived in the towns of Tasiilak, Madrid, Mendoza, Phnom_Penh Venice, Basra, Veracruz, Turin, and Jericho. Achievements His major achievements include, but are not limited to: * Successfully playing double agent with the Great Federation in favor of the Ecumenical Empire * Used democracy against itself to prevent an airstrike * Founded Tasiilak, Northern Union * Founded Basra, Abbasid Caliphate * Founded Cleveland-Erie * Founded the Northern Union * Founded the Zeal Union * Assisted in the co-founding of the Abbasid Caliphate with TheCarlagas * Was Premier, Mercenary-Agent, Caliph, Sultan, and Governor, all within one year * Successfully played double agent (with less effort than before) with the world in favor of the Grand Jericho Republic History - The First Map Aero joined in the later days of June, in 2014, finding that this server was more fun than another server he was playing at the time. Getting significant amounts of free money from Rootbeer1000, he went off to found the city of Greenland, later known as Tasiilak. Tasiilak's growth was slow, but the most notable citizens ever to have lived in the city were idaman, edisonman, and TheCarlagas. After developing into a communist state and aligning himself with the Mongols led by TheCarlagas, he went on to fight a losing war against the Timurid Federation. After the sacking of Karakorum, TheCarlagas went on to found Bergen, an anti-imperialist city, in the Northern Union. Towards the end of September, many people on the server were preparing for the reset. The entirety of the Northern Union voted YES to a reset, which was successful and is now known on the wiki as the October Reset. History - Post-Reset Aero helped with Carl's escapades in Tokyo, but to little avail. He then disappeared for months on end. After some time, Aero heard, from TheCarlagas, claims that F1sh98 had created the Great Federation and became what most today would call a tyrant. He went into action, playing the role of a double agent, a role which he did successfully, yet almost got banned from the server for doing (as a result of attempting the theft of Federation items and the following return of them). He later expressed regret toward these actions, saying that he felt he "betrayed F1sh for nothing". Post-Federation, he went on to found Basra, the Abbasid Caliphate, the Abbasid Advisory Council, and introduced an influential Bravo8675309 to the server. As a result of this, Anetalia came into being on the foundation of the Caliphate. After the fall of Basra due to inactivity, his activities until The Third Reset Era were, for the most part, irrelevant. History - Second Reset Era Aero, during this time, founded Cleveland-Erie, the Zeal Union, built EVE, and hired Enamir47 (not to mention TheCarlagas) to join his town. Directly resultant was the growth of Cleveland as a low-population scientific and industrial center. Cleveland lost significance through inactivity. It was during this time that Aero supported, and even joined, the Jericho Republic. Everyone saw him, for neglecting to take chances to derail the government, and even delivering statements in defense of Jericho, as a traitor. For a short while, he was unofficially shunned by the community, and resigned from work on the Wiki amid disputes with Donre over the defense of Jericho and bias in articles.Category:Players